


Stupid Mistakes

by Radioabsurd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Mentions Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: It was a big gathering for the Royal Supernatural family. But before that, Siles is kicked out the pack. Quite literally. But they let him come along and learn some secrets about Stiles and maybe Stiles will finally know why they kicked him out.☆REWRITTEN CURRENTLY☆





	1. Ordinary Day?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about Stiles Stilinski so please enjoy.

S T I L E S | P O V 

So It was an ordinary day. Ha. Ordinary day my ass. This is Beacon Hills, where supernatural creatures think its the latest hang out place. So anyway, I was walking to Scott's house with Scott and Isaac tagging along. 

I know, I know. They're a bunch of puppies. 

But yeah, I was walking and then when I looked back they were gone. I of course, the human, didn't know what was going on and stayed there for a good ten minutes before walking to Derek's house. I quickly walked to the house, silent so the wolves wouldn't hear me. 

I walk in to the burnt house, which is a big safety hazard. I was about to make myself know by I heard my name. 

Why are they talking about me? 

I quickly listen. 

"-which is why we should kick him out. He can't come this weekend." I heard Derek say. 

My mouth opened in shock. 

My Derek... My sourwolf... Wants to Kick ME out the pack? 

Ah hell nah. And with that in thought I made myself known.


	2. Ohh.. A Gathering?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn't pull bull until it was necessary. So when Stiles pulls all the bull in the world, the pack is surprised. But so is Stiles. It was like someone else was using his body. 
> 
> Ahh damn. They already went through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, is the nogistune back? 
> 
> Read on to see.

S T I L E S | P O V 

When I walked in the burnt living room the whole pack was surprised. Scott almost fell, Allison and Lydia jumped, Jackson yelped, Erica and Boyd flew into each other's arms, Issac almost started crying and well Derek... Just looked at me but they way his hands were clenched I could tell he was surprised. 

It would be a funny sight if I wasn't so mad at being kicked out. But I didn't say anything. 

"I didnt know we were having a pack meeting?" I said. 

The pack shuffled around nervously. 

Derek looked at me with a curious look in his eyes. 

"Why couldn't I smell you? Or hear you for that matter?" He asked. 

Well crap. 

"I don't know. Maybe your senses are getting bad Der. Maybe you should go to the vet." I bullshitted him. 

Derek just glared at me and I smiled. 

"So what were you guys talking about?" 

The room was quickly drowning in tension. 

"About a gathering." Said Scott. 

I nodded, feigning that I had no idea what they were talking about. 

"Are Lydia and Allison going?" I asked. 

"Yeah." Lydia said, her pink lips shining and being pulled in a pout.

"Oh cool. I'm coming." I said, making it so that no one would argue but of course my plans never do go completely right. 

"Absolutely not." Said Scott. His brown eyes were widened with anger but I could tell it was directed at me. 

My mouth opened in shock. Well I feigned shock. 

"Why?!" 

This time Derek answered and it was the most stupidest, "species-ism" answer. 

"Your human." 

The hell did that mean? 

Allison was human and Lydia was 50% human. So why could they go when i couldn't? 

"Because you cant defend yourself." 

I looked up in surprise. I said that out loud? 

"Yeah." The pack said in union. 

I was quickly getting angry. Just because i was human didn't mean I was any less than them. I ran with them since the beginning. I helped kill peter, I helped find Derek (multiple times) and I defeated the Nogistune. And anyway, I was far from human.... But they don't need to know that. 

Long story short, I got kicked out the pack. But I'm still going to that stupid werewolf gathering whether they like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're y'all surprised? I sure am.. 
> 
> Stiles isn't human?


	3. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So this is explains some stuff

Im sorry I haven't been writing. I want to work on a bigger chapter since you guys have been saying my chapters are too short. I'm also trying to create more details. Ohh so I had this idea tho. So I want Stile's family to like 'scent-mark' ach other in a unique way and then for Derek to get jealous. Do you guys like that? 

I also had another idea where everyone bows at Stiles but since he's in the back of the pack, Derek thinks its for him and he gets weirded out. 

And another where Stiles and Stuart stand side by side and get mistaken for the other throughtout the whole day at the ceremony. Oh yeah, and the stilinski family is not only consisted of werewolves. There are Sparks, faes, coyotes, wolves, druids, demons, and ghosts. They are basically a Teen Wolf version of The Adam's Family. Which I wanna watch so bad. but yeah. 

Theres just been a lot of things going o and I always want to write and then I realize I have more hw. And yeah I'm late for school. Ok Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. My mom's birthday is this week so I'm out of school on Friday, I'm out of school on Monday for a field trip and then I'm out of school again for another field trip in DC right after that. And I have loads of homework.


	4. A Gathering (Chapter 2.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets the pack to stop a fast food place and suddenly he cant control his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the beginning, stiles will be thinking about him getting kicked out and the bonds thinning so you will know what happened.

S T I L E S P O V 

 

It hurts. My chest was burning. I could feel the bonds weakening and honest to God i hoped they wouldn't break. I remember Scott's anger when he yelled at me. He told me I was useful but he couldn't protect me. Said I couldn't protect myself. Said he couldn't trust me since the Nogistune, like it was my fault I got possessed. Said he had to throw away a whole life of friendship because I killed someone in self-defense. But you know what? Fuck that and Fuck them. But did I say that? No, because I wanted to go to the gathering. 

"Even if you don't take me, Ill find a way to go." That one sentence was all it took for Derek to basically carry me to the car and throw me in. If he hadn't thrown me in, I would've commented his arms... and those fingers... and those pecs and the way his chest contrasted as I ro- 

No. I'm mad at Derek. 

But anyway, we were in a giant car and the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I didn't say anything and the pack didn't either. But that changed when I saw the fast food place. In the window was a picture for curly fries. Suddenly I felt weird, like I was in my body but I wasn't. Like how it was with the... Nogistune. 

My body jumped from the car and I landed on the sidewalk. I could hear the car screech and a bunch of feet run over to me. 

There was a bunch of 'Stiles are you okay' s and 'Stiles what the hell!'... The last one was from Derek. I couldn't answer because my mouth was basically tied shut. I walked into the shop and my eyes immediately turned teary when I saw her. 

I was given control of my body and I ran towards her, not hearing the pack behind me. 

"Lily!" I yelled in excitement as I hugged her. She was family. I started rubbing my nose against her neck as she arched it. I grabbed her waist with my hands and kissed her whole face, excluding her lips. I licked the shell of her ears and once I was done all she smelled like was me. And suddenly I was up against a wall. I looked up to see light blue eyes and I smiled and said something before Derek decided to give into his jealously, which was so obviously clear. 

"Whats crackin, Jai?" Was all it took for me to be let go and for him to start scenting me, just like I did to Lily. I kept my hands to my side

I quickly speed up the process by pushing Jai of me and scent marking him, leaving his ears red and his neck covered in bruises.

My old pack was looking at me confused because I wasn't the one for scent-marking. Especially in that 'intimate' way. I felt my face blushing as Jai checked out Derek. 

I sent him a look and he nodded in understanding. 

I stepped back towards my old pack and looked at the siblings. Lily and Jai Warez. They looked exactly like twins except for their eyes. Lily had green eyes and Jai had light blue eyes.

I was about to say something when I heard Erica start laughing. 

"Look at Stilinski getting all that action! Way to go Batman!" 

Usually I would have laughed, but she did nothing when i got kicked out the pack, so I settled for glaring at her. 

She whimpered. 

I turned back to Lily and glared at her. 

She immediately took the 'wait-I-can-explain' stance. I sighed as I thought about Charlie.

I cocked an eyebrow and she sighed. 

"You were just gonna pass by and I wanted to see you instead of just talking on the phone!" She complained. 

"You know how I feel about that after everything that happened!" I exclaimed. 

She looked guilty. 

Jai was confused before understanding and then anger washed on his face. 

"You controlled him?!" Jai angrily shouted. 

Lily shrunk back and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I saw the pack switch from friendly to defensive in a second. 

"Jai its alright." I said. 

Jai looked at me and shook his head. 

I didn't want to do this. 

"Jai stop." I used the voice that all my family has. 

I saw Lily and Jai wince not afraid because i was their friend but the pack was a different story. 

Jackson was standing behind Derek and Scott. Isaac wouldn't look at me and he was sniffling. Derek's red eyes had showed up, and the rest of them looked scared. 

Jai looked at me. 

"Sorry." 

I smiled and he immediately relaxed. 

"So i expect your going to go to the gathering." He said. 

I tensed up. The pack didn't know about me. 

Jai hadn't caught my look and continued talking. 

"If you don't they are going to kick your ass! You haven't gone in like three years! We miss you! Especially Mo-" 

"JAI!" 

He immediately stopped and understood when I looked at him and cocked my head to the pack. 

"Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. I missed you guys so much. I guess Ill see you there." 

I walked out the shop and into the car, waiting for the stares and questions. 

Just like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMIGOSH!!!! OK. So It was on Sunday when i got the email saying i got comments and kudos and i honestly started dancing. 
> 
> My mom made me go to bed so i couldn't post but here is another chapter!!


	5. Not A Chapter| Something yall need to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read plz.

So. Im ending this story. Dont have the motivation to finish this. 

but!!! 

Im going to try this story again but with a bigger plot. 

It will be called 'The Royal Family' . 

It will still be about Stiles but also about his family. 

It will include SPN and the avengers. It will still include the pack. 

The ships will include sterek, destiel, sabriel, scira, allison and isaac, jackson/lydia, morey, claudia and john stilinski and etc. 

Sciles will be a big main point because scott is a big thing in stiles life. Srry but they will break up. And scott is an assbut.

It will still have the same beginning with the whole royal gathering so i hope you guys will read it. I will write a prolougue?? But thats all until i get out of South Carolina. 

Im really sorry but i have to start over. I have a writing schedule and everything. I will also add this story to wattpad. 

This will also be a series. Thnxs for actually reading this mess and dealing with me. Yall are awesome!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? I know this first chapter was really quick and I'm sorry about that but I was so excited for the next chapter.


End file.
